


Treat You Better

by Generationwriter91



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Anxiety Disorder, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daniel has anxiety being on a plane, F/M, First Meetings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this show so much, I will protect them forever, Meet-Cute, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, The team treats him like family though, These ships are endgame, Timequake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generationwriter91/pseuds/Generationwriter91
Summary: Sousa never thought the possibility of time travel, being a square from the 50's didn't exactly go in his favor, but he had a guide. Daisy Johnson who had taken his heart the moment he locked eyes with her in his office. (TimeQuake, Fitzsimmons, YoYoMack, Philinda)
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Treat You Better

Chapter One: A little talk 

“Can't sleep?” Daniel jumped slightly when he heard a familiar voice coming into the room, knowing that he was on a plane, ship whatever this was high in the sky, not on the ground, he couldn't sleep, due to the low humming and foot steps clanking on the metal floors. Everything on this ship was loud, he honestly didn't know how they were able to handle this. 

Daniel couldn't respond verbally, deciding to nod in her direction he felt as though he was going to get sick at any moment, the last time he had been this high in the air well, he lost his leg, he didn't want that to happen again but of course, the team had other things to worry about, they had saved him, given him a place, treated him nice well aside from May who gave him the creeps. He honestly didn't know if he could fit in. 

Daisy moved closer to the man that had just left his home, a part of her felt guilty that he had to be plucked away from his time, it was as if he was floating and didn't know where he belonged, she had been there before, before she met Coulson. She knew what that was like. Sliding in the seat next to him she placed the warm cup of tea that she had made it wasn't what he was used to back home but it was something to help ease him. 

“How do you do it?”Daniel asked, he could feel his fingers shaking as he reached for the cup, he took a small sip, sighing as he felt the warmth of the tea easing his throat. Daisy tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at his question. “How do you live on this..flying ship?”He asked which caused Daisy to chuckle a little. “Hey, It's a serious question.”Daniel retorted which made Daisy reach out and touch his arm. 

“I've been living on this Zephyr for years, honestly this is home to me, I can't imagine myself being away from it..I'm sorry we took you from that..”Daisy said with a frown. “It takes time, trust me..the humming of the ship will die down.. you'll get used to Jemma's pacing in her lab at the wee hours of the morning. Deke has loud music..You won't have to worry about May, Mack or YoYo though.”Daniel snorted as he took another sip of his tea. 

“May creeps me out.”He admitted which made Daisy laugh, he felt his heart skip at the sound, he wanted to make her laugh more, seeing the way her nose crinkled it was cute. He could feel his cheeks flushing at the thought. 

“May creeps everyone out, but she means well. She's like..she's like a mother to all of us. Honestly if you had met her last year you would have seen differently..”Daniel pursed his lips unsure of what she meant. “A story for another time.”Daisy said as she tried to ease his troubled mind while rubbing his arm in a comforting way. 

Daniel sort of felt comfortable with her, as if she was letting a wall down, walls that he had built since his separation with Peggy, he nodded at her giving her a small smile. 

“Did you make this tea?”He asked as he sipped it. “Me? Make tea? No I'm a coffee drinker..Jemma made the tea..we think it's her way of staying connected to Fitz.”Daisy said with a small sad smile. 

This Fitz fella, he seemed to be a favorite to everyone on this ship. He wondered were he was, did they leave him somewhere? Was he going to come back?. “When will I get to meet him?”He asked making Daisy's face fall, he instantly regretting his quesiton. 

“I'm sorry..I..I wasn't sure..”Daisy shook her head. “Fitz is Jemma's husband. He was here from the beginning, even before I came in..He was the brains of science and technology. He's like a brother to me..I just..we don't know where he is. Jemma doesn't even know.”She sighed as she gave him a sad smile. 

Daniel didn't know what to say to that, he pursed his lips and toyed with the cup in his hands. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.”Daisy placed her hand on his knee making him wince a little. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for Sousa, We'll fill you in on more stories later on..Are you okay now?”Daniel nodded he did feel a little better talking with her, something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

“You're more than welcome to come to me if you ever need someone to talk to okay?”Daisy said softly she moved to stand up causing Daniel to reach out and take her hand making her pause and turn back to him. 

“Sousa-..”Daniel squeezed her hand. “It means a lot..thank you Agents Johnson.”He said with a small smile, their eyes locking before Daisy nodded and turned to head back to her bunk. 

Xx


End file.
